


Something in the way you Move

by Alexturner_strikes_again



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Confession, Italy, M/M, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, mention of nudity, the age of the understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexturner_strikes_again/pseuds/Alexturner_strikes_again
Summary: The last shadow puppets go to Italy to write their first album. During a day of hard work and song writing the decide to go for a swim.
Relationships: Miles Kane/alexturner, alexturner/mileskane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Something in the way you Move

Italy 2007

The sun was already starting to set when they decided to go swimming. The tall grass on the side of the Villa they were staying in swayed in the summer breeze. Miles watched as Alex made his way down the path,his hair having a mind of its own as it danced in the wind. They spent the whole evening writing songs for their album and needed a break.  
The trees surrounding the hidden pond creaked and gave shade to the bank they sat on. Alex rested his head on Miles' shoulder listening to him breath and hum to himself. Alex dug his toes into the mix of grass and sand on the bank. Frogs chirped and Miles looked down at Alex, his nose poked out from under his shaggy hair.  
"Hey Aly? Penny for your thoughts?" Miles asked. Alex let out a content sigh.  
"I'm thinking of how much I love this"Miles didn't know if he meant being here together, watching the sunset or being in Italy writing an album together. Either was fine with him,Miles loved it too.  
Through the whole trip he could feel this bond growing between them. Stronger than usual. Not even just their telepathy. Whenever Alex came into the room Miles felt his heart clench and his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Alex had become more clingy and they seemed to have a role reversal. Now Alex was the lost puppy and Miles was the one who grounded him. Miles couldn't complain. He held onto the time they had together before Alex would be off with the Monkeys again.  
"I do too. I've been thinking, maybe it's just me but-" Alex looked up at him finally, his skin glowing in the golden day light. His eyes were amber and Miles found himself suddenly not knowing how to speak "do you feel like there is more to us than just, being close? I just-I get this feeling when I'm with you like my heart is going to burst and that just hearing your voice makes me the happiest person ever-" Alex sat up and put his hand to Miles' mouth.  
"It's not just you Miles. I feel it all. I never want to miss a moment with you. This trip has been the best thing to happen in my life. I don't know what it means though. I know I care about you. I don't think I'll ever be the same" he lifted his hand away. Miles' face only held a smile. He knew what it meant.  
"I think, it's time we go swimming, eh?" Alex grinned ear to ear. With a quick kiss to Miles cheek Alex was up and heading toward the water , a trail of clothes behind him "hey get back here you fool! I'm gonna dunk ya!" Miles followed suit and dove in. The water was insanely cold but Alex splashed miles with it nonetheless. Miles had a devilish look in his eyes and Alex couldn't have even begun to stop what happened next, Miles picking him up and tossing him in the water. From a distance you could hear their laughter echoing off the water. Alex emerged tripping once in awhile and grabbed into Miles for support from their horseplay. Their giggles started to die down and soon they found they were just holding each other. Alex found himself having his gaze locked between Miles' lips and his indescribable eyes. Miles tried to memorize every detail of the moment until his thoughts were interrupted by Alex, who had ever so slightly leaned in and kissed him. They seemed to have melted into each other in that moment. The sun has now set behind the trees only allowing some like to shine through. Alex was the first to pull away though he still had a smile on his face.  
"I think it's safe to say my heart is almost certainly going to explode" exclaimed Miles, his smile matching Alex's. Soon they were laughing once more. Miles still couldn't believe this was all happening, it had to be a dream ,but Alex's voice held him to the present.  
"I'm starting to get a bit cold, I say we get dried up and get some clothes on" he looked down and back up as he said this wiggling his eyebrows a bit.  
"Oh shut up you ass" Miles splashed him once more and then they made there way to the embankment. They gathered there clothes and tried as best they could to at least get some shorts on despite it being almost impossible from their wet skin.  
Walking back up the hill Miles knew nothing would ever be the same again. He found himself once again watching Alex stride up the path. The field was now full of fireflies which danced and glowed in the darkness. A Van Gogh painting of colors stretched out before them, and Miles was a thousand miles away looking down in this moment. A moment that would change their lives forever.


End file.
